Comfort With Roses
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Something is wrong with Ziva, and Tony wants to find out what it is. Tiva. OneShot.


_Just a oneshot I put together. I think it's quite cute, and I hope you think the same!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, although Abby reminds me of one of my best friends. LOL._

It was actually unfair, how gorgeous Officer Ziva David was. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo watched her from his desk. Something had happened over the past couple of weeks, and she wasn't the Ziva she had once been. First of all, she had failed to mock, tease or scold Tony went he had been found out for having three different dates on the same night. Second, she hadn't gotten mad when he had drunk half of her coffee when they were on a stake-out the other week. Third, she hadn't laughed once when he had belittled Special Agent Timothy McGee—and Tony thought that his jokes lately had been quite funny. He tried to ask Special Agent Jethro Gibbs about it, but Gibbs just gave him that tired, almost bored look and walked away. So Tony was left with a last resort.

Abby Sciuto.

To butter her up, he went down to the closest Starbucks and bought her a big, giant sized energy drink. He walked into her lab, armed with the drink and a sad story. Abby turned around, saw him with the drink extended toward her, and flew in towards him, wrapping her arms around him in a welcoming hug.

"Tony! How great to see you!" Tony was glad that he knew she was staring hungrily at the drink, the unhealthy lust in her eyes obviously not aimed at him. He handed her the drink and she grabbed at it straight away, taking a long swing and then putting it down on the desk, savoring the taste. She opened her eyes and grinned at him. "Okay, I can now answer whatever question you have for me!"

"What's wrong with Ziva?" Tony practically moaned. Abby bit her lower lip and tilted her head to the side.

"Okay, except that one," she stated. Tony sighed and leaned against the wall. Abby looked at him, and a sly smile spread across her face and she went and stood right next to him. Tony rolled his eyes and looked at her, his eyebrows raised in a question. "You've finally admitted it to yourself!" Abby crowed. "I knew McGee was wrong!" Tony sighed and looked at her questioningly.

"Explain yourself, Abster."

"McGee thought that it was going to be Ziva who first admitted it to herself that she loved you. But no, I said it was going to be you! I bet fifty dollars on it! And now, I get my fifty dollars back—and his one hundred!" Abby grinned proudly.

"What?!" Tony gasped. "McGeek bet one hundred dollars on Ziva admitting she loved me?" Abby shrugged.

"He actually bet five hundred, but then Gibbs walked in and told him not to be too sure about it. McGee thought it would be Ziva because you're so scared to admit to anyone—especially yourself—that you actually want to be in a long term relationship," Abby smiled wistfully. "I could have bought myself a new pair of shoes, if I had that five hundred."

"I am _not _scared of a long term relationship," Tony said staunchly. Abby raised her eyebrows and patted him on the shoulder.

"Of course not, Tony," she said, as though consoling a pouting child. "Now, I don't know what's wrong with Ziva. Maybe you should go around to her home and ask her yourself." With that, she pushed him out of her lab, and went back to her caffeine.

* * *

Tony had picked up a bottle of red wine on his way over to Ziva's. He had to admit, he was more than a little nervous. At the last minute, he picked up a bunch of roses, paying almost twenty dollars for them at the small flower traders just around the corner from Ziva's apartment. Grumbling about the costs, Tony made his way into the elevator and then pressed the number of her floor. The elevator zoomed upwards and he stared down at the contents in his hands. Was it too much? It was too late now, the elevator doors pinged open and he stepped out uncertainly. He walked down the corridor to Ziva's apartment and knocked hesitantly on the door. As soon as the door began to open, Tony knew that the flowers were a mistake, and threw them a few meters down the hallway.

"Tony?" Ziva asked, looking a bit confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I," Tony fumbled. Okay, so he had _no idea _what he was going to say. "I just came to see you," he finished lamely, throwing in a wide DiNozzo smile.

"We just saw each other an hour ago. Since six o'clock this morning," Ziva stated, leaning against her door. Tony wished she wouldn't do that. It made her look relaxed. Ziva never looked relaxed. And he was usually glad of that. Because when Ziva was relaxed, she looked even more sexy than she did when she was yelling at him over something stupid he done. And the white cotton dress she was wearing was see-through; he could make out her bra and undies. God, she looked so damn fine…"Tony?"

"Okay, I actually came around here to make sure you're okay," Tony blurted out. Ziva nodded slowly.

"And if I was not okay? You were going to intoxicate me?" She indicated the wine he was holding in his hands. He opened his mouth put no words came out. "I am fine, Tony. There is nothing to worry about." Tony sighed.

"Ziva, I know something is wrong. Something has been up with you for the past few weeks and I'm worried about you. I mean, I should be. I'm you're partner," he shrugged. Ziva's eyes began to mist up and Tony realized she was about to cry. He was never good with crying woman, put he quickly wrapped his arms around her, and for once, she didn't make a smart comment or try to pull away. In fact, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her. "Ziva? Ziva, what is it?" She pulled back, looking embarrassed as she wiped her eyes. "Ziva, you know you can tell me." Ziva glanced down.

"Two weeks ago was the anniversary of the death of my bestfriend," Ziva murmured. "She was killed in a terrorist attack in Israel, seven years ago." Tony sighed, rubbing his hand up and down her arm, trying to convey his sympathies, but also enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin underneath his strong, calloused hand. Ziva looked up at him, and it just seemed natural to lean in again. He touched his lips to her forehead, and Ziva took a step closer to him. His lips dropped from her forehead to her cheek, and then glided across and pressed against her mouth. Ziva shivered slightly, her hand touching his as he pressed firmly against her soft, smooth lips.

"Excuse me?" Came a voice. "Excuse me—I'm sorry." They broke apart to see a lady standing there, holding the bouquet of roses Tony had deposited of just minutes before. "Are these yours?" Tony accepted them, shame-faced, and she nodded and backed away again. When he looked up at Ziva, she was smiling at him.

"You got me roses?" She asked. He handed them to her.

"Cost me twenty bucks," he answered with a grin. She shook her head and opened the door wider.

"You wanna come in?" She asked. Tony nodded, and followed her inside.

_Please review!_


End file.
